A Magnificent Mind
When Brooke gets possessed by a demon, Olivia and Dani travel to her brain to rid her of evil thoughts. Episode Summary In the outskirts of town, in a run-down home, Gary the Ghost resides, thinking of an evil scheme to do. He then remembers an old community college friend of his that might be able to help him. He then summons Daniel the Demon to the world. Daniel is happy to see Gary again, because they haven't seen each other since their biology lecture together. Gary asks Daniel of this favor, and Daniel is happy to oblige. Daniel heads off into the town to do Gary's dastardly deed. Elsewhere, Dani and Brooke are relaxing after a hard day at work. Daniel lands on the porch of Dani and Brooke's apartment. Dani notices the strange creature on their porch. That's when Daniel invades Brooke's mind. Dani wonders if Brooke is okay. Brooke is obviously not okay. Brooke's eyes turn red, her teeth became fangs, and she grows a demon's tail. Dani is freaking out, and she wonders who to call in a situation like this. Then she remembers that Olivia would be helpful, especially after saving the town from threats like grease monsters and mole armies. Dani gets Olivia over to the apartment so they can check out the scene. Olivia knows Brooke is not looking good. They have to figure out a way to get into Brooke's mind so they can rid the demon inside. Olivia contacts Professor Smarts, and he is luckily able to help. He is able to transport them inside the mind from his lair. Olivia and Dani enter Brooke's brain, and are amazed at first sight. They see a bunch of Brooke's memories. Olivia thinks they shouldn't get distracted by the spectacle. Dani thinks she's right, and they continue to track down Daniel. Eventually, they reach the area in which he has resided. Daniel can't believe a couple of girls just found him. Olivia says that Daniel is going down. Daniel doesn't think so. He takes control over Brooke and makes her go on a rampage through town. In town, Brooke is destroying everything. Jake wonders what is even going on. Megan isn't sure, but she suggests running away in terror. Olivia and Dani are engaging in an intense fight against Daniel. Olivia finally knows an easy way to get rid of Daniel. Olivia holds out a dove. Dani wonders what that is gonna do. Daniel hates the sight of the dove, knowing what the dove stands for. Daniel is instantly dissolved, and Brooke returns to normal. Olivia and Dani return to the normal world as well. Brooke wonders what happened. Dani says that she has a lot to tell Brooke. Olivia hopes that is the last of Daniel they will see. Elsewhere, Daniel is busy plotting his next move. He looks into some files about an old friend of his. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The episode foreshadows the season's finale episode at the end Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the movie A Beautiful Mind * "The Crimson Tower" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard Gary and Daniel reunite * Dani recalls the events of "Underneath the Kitchen" and "Marty's Triumphant Comeback" * "Barra" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard when Olivia and Dani stumble upon Brooke's memories * Scenes from the following episodes can be seen in Brooke's memory: ** "What We Call A Pilot Episode..." ** "Greasy Antics" ** "The Secret of Ryan Temple" ** "Get On Olivia's Level" ** "Brooke's Mistake" ** "Gotta Go Fast!" ** "Olivia's Halloween Party" ** "What Goes On When Olivia Isn't At Work" ** "Olivia Saves Christmas" * "Calamity Ganon - Phase 2" from ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild ''is heard during the fight against Daniel * The dove symbol destroying Daniel could be a reference to its symbolism linked to Christianity Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel